


Max, September(ish) 1997 - December 1997

by readyfreddie



Series: Max and Ace (working title) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyfreddie/pseuds/readyfreddie
Summary: Max is just a dumb kid with a big stupid crush who gets butterflies about his best friend.





	Max, September(ish) 1997 - December 1997

The year he turns 16, Max Benjamin reads a lot of angry poetry, from Ginsberg to Plath to Thomas. He can't say he's angry, exactly, but he's not fucking happy.  
For starters, he's probably in love with his best friend, the same best friend who's going out with his insipid girl-bot of a sister.  
He says "probably" because what the fuck even is "in love"? He's read "Pride and Prejudice" (Jesus Bennett, pull that stick out), "Wuthering Heights" (jesus christ - actually, a blanket "what the fuck" to the Brontes in general), "Gone With the Wind" (at least Scarlet was human, but still, Ashley? no. Just, why?), and "The Great Gatsby" (which he admittedly loves but if that's an example of a great love story then fuck no), and yeah, none of that is quite what he feels for, or wants from Aaron. He's read some of his sister's Nora Roberts and Jude Deveraux novels too for a more pedestrian viewpoint and yeah - no. WHY do they always end in marriage and babies?  
And it's not really the idea of Aaron and Blair together that bothers him so much. He's seen them kiss, it was whatever. He doesn't blame her - Aaron is fucking adorable and he's wanted to kiss him himself since they first met in 7th grade. He's accepted that he can't - he can't kiss most cute guys. What bothers him is this: what if Aaron ends up liking Blair MORE?  
And the more he worries about it, the more he realizes he really can't live without Aaron Janczewski.  
Janny, out of all the people he holds close, is the person who keeps him human. A simple, "Dude Benjy, really? will remind him to think about what he's doing or saying, and evaluate if that's how real people act, adjust accordingly. When he's pissed off at the world, sometimes an innocent, innocuous comment from Aaron, or occasionally a snide remark, can knock him out of his mood and onto his ass laughing. Or, on days when he doesn't quite feel right in his skin, like something's about to shake loose and he'll just float above the world watching it all go by while his body carries on on its own, just being near Aaron will make him feel steady again. Max doesn't know why this is - it's one of the few things in life he's never questioned.  
But now Blair's got Aaron's attention, Max is incredibly nervous. Blair can talk about things with Aaron Max never bothered wasting time on before - real people things, like sports and TV shows and who's going out with whom.  
And right now Aaron isn't treating him any differently, and they don't spend that much less time together, but -  
The way Blair talks about him (and it's always "Ace this" and "Ace that" with Blair) gets Max agitated. Does Aaron really think such and such? Because Max never knew that - he thought the opposite - or is Blair just MAKING SHIT UP? Does she know Aaron better now?  
He doesn't realize till August he's been subtly fucking with Aaron for months - because of course he is. And it IS subtle, but it's like, touches that brush lightly where they shouldn't or linger where they wouldn't before, dirty little looks that turn innocent as soon as Aaron shows any sign of noticing. The things Max says, just a little more laden with innuendo than they used to be.  
Max is even pretty sure Aaron hasn't caught on. Still, he knows he's treading dangerous ground, and it's only going to get worse. Max knows himself too well.  
He doesn't stop when Blair breaks up with Aaron either - and that whole situation is just - off. One day, Blair is all "Ace Ace Ace" like, usual, and the next day she's just - not. Less than a week later she's dumped Aaron and Aaron is confused and Blair is just - nothing. She's completely closed off. So Max asks her what's wrong, and she says "nothing" of course because females. And he asks her if it was Aaron and she won't say anything at all. But Max can't picture anything Aaron could've done to make Blair shut down like that. It's Aaron. And when Blair finally admits it's nothing - and Max can tell that's the truth, he knows his sister - Max washes his hands of it all. And when Blair demands he stop hanging out with Aaron around her - no. Just no. Aaron's been his best friend longer than he was ever Blair's boyfriend so mademoiselle can kindly fuck off.  
Anyway, one day, for a few minutes, he thinks it doesn't matter anyway. This is the moment he thinks it's all finally crashing down. Someone walks in on Noel Carter and him in the bathroom by choir room no one uses while he's jerking Noel off. They both have a TA period now and this is a sort of usual Tuesday thing for them, and maybe Noel's gotten complacent because he doesn't even fucking notice, he's so into it, fucking fucker, but Max hears the moment the person walks in - recognizes the second of indecision when he doesn't leave, but fucking hides in a stall, like a stalking peeper asshole. Max keeps on doing what he's doing, 'cause fuck that asshhole, finishes Noel off then hustles him out of the bathroom, stands in wait to rain fear of retribution down on the little shit still hiding in the stall.  
When it's Aaron - fucking, HIS Janny - who walks out of that stall, cheeks and ears so red Max can practically see the heat coming off them. He goes so still inside he feels like he's turned to ice. Because this is it, this is the moment he loses everything.  
It's clear from the beginning Janny's motivations weren't voyeuristic in nature - he's so flustered and embarrassed and ashamed of himself it can't have been anything but a panicked accident like he says, which actually makes it even worse, because if he MEANT to spy he'd be just as much of a deviant as Max is. But he's not, so Max is screaming inside now - the outside, he knows, is perfectly calm and controlled but the inside - he's vibrating inside and -  
"...I like knowing I made them beg for it. I like making people lose their shit," he's saying - it's a fucking dare, and he knows it, because of course Max has to fuck with all his nicest things until he breaks them apart.  
But then Aaron smiles back at him and Max doesn't quite know what to do with himself and Aaron's sort of teasing him and holy shit everything is going to BE OK. He hasn't broken his adorable boy, who always makes pinky swears with a look of solemn occasion on his face - who has no idea what he's pinky swearing about, fucking Jans. God. Who - thinks he's hot? Max is sure Aaron is speaking objectively on that, he says it so matter of factly, though his face is still flushed from his earlier embarrassment.  
Once more, Max pokes - tells it to Janny like it is without any sugar coating - "indiscriminate nympho" he calls himself - and Aaron doesn't deny it and doesn't flinch from it and thank fuck they're going to be ok.  
For the next week he's almost manic feeling on the inside (he keeps his cool on the outside - always cool on the outside). He wants to jump Janny and hug him tight every time he sees him, so fucking thankful they're still cool (he doesn't of course, but still).  
Thursday, almost a week and a half later, is when he deflates.  
It's after school and he's at the public library (annoyed that he can only check out 20 books at a time because he's just discovered Colette but he doesn't want to put anything else back) when he sees Shannon fucking Gillespie and just - he's spinning. He's back waking up in that pink frilly fucking bedroom and she's on top of him and he's still too drunk to move and she won't get OFF of him -  
Shannon Gillespie is almost as tall as he is and whisper thin except right now she's not, she's got something resembling a basketball under her shirt - he'd heard about that actually, but this is the first time he's seen it, because she graduated last year thank god. Apparently, she's swearing it's Kyle Belcher's and he's swearing it's not.  
Max shakes his head, hard, as if that's going to clear this fog, manages to check his 20 books out and leave. He doesn't really remember the rest of the night.  
The next day is Friday and he's still so fucking out of it - Kennedy Chester is flirting with him through calculus and into lunch, and she's tall and waifish and he can't even eat, there's so much acid fighting to come up the back of this throat his nose is stinging. But then - like an epiphany - he registers the way she's MOVING, rubbing against him, her body language so blatant, the words from her mouth not much less - and he thinks - if I could just - if it was me this time - She asks if he's going to the dance tonight and he says "maybe." ...Maybe?  
He needs Aaron so badly right now, just needs to see his stupid earnest face, but Aaron doesn't have the same lunch and he's got a game tonight - fucking football - and Max won't get a chance till after that.  
So he goes to the stupid fucking game with Blair and Enrique, picks up Taco Bell the end of the 3rd quarter at Enrique's insistence (Max still can't eat) and lets Blair have the car for the night. Enrique jimmies the lock on Geo's Maxima, and they wait for the guys in the darkest corner of the lot, passing a blunt back and forth till Max is so stoned he's seeing tracers.  
As soon as Shay and Aaron - his boys - are safely ensconced in the back seat, Max finally starts to relax for the first time in over 24 hours. Shay's low rolling laughs, Janny's snickers, convince his tense body all is well in a way nothing else can. Even Enrique's witchy cackle and Geo's snorts are soothing right now.  
At the dance Kenny fucking Chester doesn't disappoint. He feels like a caricature right now of the high school bad boy, but she plays into his hands with almost too much ease, and he pushes her against the wall in the usual spot (that bathroom by the choir room he uses way too often), goes down on her and stays there till she's shaking, rolls on a condom and strokes into her till she's crying but only in a good way.  
He helps her touch up her makeup afterwards, wiping away smudged mascara and filling in kissed off lipstick from between the darker lines of her lip liner, and finally feels in control of himself.  
He refuses to dance with her to Leann Rimes because he doesn't fucking dance (he'd fall flat on his face) but he lets her hang onto him for a while - her baby high voice is grating, but strangely grounding.  
He watches his boys from the group of seniors Kenny's surrounded herself with and spots the moment Janny recognizes Shay's had e-fucking-nough. (Max doesn't envy Shay. Max himself has a reputation among the senior and junior girls - and the couple curious guys - of being extremely talented with his mouth and tongue and hands and dick, but poor Shay's the underclassmen's badboy heartthrob, and every brainless freshman and sophomore girl dreams of being the one to win him over from his bad boy ways and make him her own.)  
He watches Aaron pull Enrique and Geoff from the stoner girls they've settled in with, deftly pull a couple immature juniors off Shay, and herd them all for the doors.  
It hurts a little, that none of them even looked around for him, but he did pretty much disappear right off the bat. Still, he's not sticking around when he could be chillin' with his boys.  
He catches up with them in the parking lot and is the one to remember to stop off at the ampm by Shay's house for supplies. Boy cannot lie off beer and bong alone. Munchies and Dr Pepper are required (and Max hasn't eaten in a day and a half).  
Max's head is finally in an ok spot, after being confronted with a thing that fucked him up. His boys are passed out in front of Mallrats for the 23rd time and he's got a half full beer, and a JD Salinger book on hand for comfort reading. He's got gummy worms and he's got sufficient weed left, because Enrique was more interested in the SoCo.  
Then Aaron shuffles into the kitchen, steals his gummy worm and gets him a glass of water, and that manic feeling is stirring in his gut again, the part of him that sees Janny and goes "eee!" He's so sleepy and soft looking and Max just -  
It's an excuse, he knows that, but he takes the first pull off the pipe and wants to SHARE this, pulls Aaron to him with a fistfull of t-shirt and passes the smoke mouth to mouth and...  
Fuck. He's pushed it too far this time - fuck. Aaron is never going to talk to him again, Aaron is probably going to punch him -  
"Fuck," Aaron says, and Max is frozen, waiting for the fallout -  
And Aaron's fucking - kissing him?  
This has got to be some huge cosmic joke designed to fuck with Max, but right now he doesn't care. Aaron is finally kissing him after three years and - he just needs to be closer. She he gets closer and he just TAKES until - shit. This is JANNY. Is he fucking this up? He's fucking this up. He thinks he tries to reason with Aaron but Aaron is fucking INSISTENT. And Aaron confesses he's been afraid too and that just makes Max hurt inside because even if Max is a freak Aaron is not, could never be -  
He's Janny and he's perfect and Max is so overwhelmed. It feels good though - it's the right kind of too much, like the way he loves Aaron.  
"Just tonight," Aaron said, and that would be ok. But Max wasn't lying when he said he could do this forever. When Aaron is finally yawning into Max's shirt s they lie tangled together on Shay's bed spread, Max rests his lips against Aaron's forehead and something settles inside. And when he wakes up and Aaron is still there - for the first time in a long time he doesn't feel like throwing up at the prospect of facing another day.  
*  
"You and Ace cuddled all night huh?" Shay says as Max makes his way into the kitchen. Enrique's co-opted his pot and is loading Shay's big bong.  
"Do thhat in the garage man. Moira will be home pretty soon," Shay shoots at Enrique, then looks back at Max. The look on his face is half teasing, but Shay's always been more observant than Aaron.  
Max just gives him a hard look from beneath his bangs, shrugs and yawns. Shay will think what he wants, but he keeps his mouth shut. He pads in socked feet to the coffee maker, rummaging for a filter.  
*  
Later, in Geo's Maxima, Max makes his way down I-5 with Aaron in the passenger seat. The rest of the guys are back at Shays. Since it's Geo's car, Wu-Tang is bumping out the speakers, and Max is relaxed and happy, one hand on the wheel and the other playing with Janny's fingers. He brings them briefly to his lip, kissing the tips.  
Aaron's looking over at him, bottom lip between his teeth.  
"What?" There's something in that look Max doesn't quite like.  
"So this...thing." Aaron gently frees his hand, gestures between the two of them. "What is this? Was it just last night? Because I know what you SAID but..." he trails off, shrugs, ears bright red.  
And Max - why doesn't Max ever THINK? Waking up this morning with Aaron curled into his side was possibly the best hee'd ever felt despite his morning cottonmouth and faintly pounding head, but does Aaron expect him to - ? Max can't have a boyfriend. Hell, Max can't even BE a boyfriend. He's got plans to get out of this shit town and fuck if he isn't dragging Janny away with him but he's not about to make life miserable for himself in the meantime. Shit, Shad Whatsisface got thrown down a dozen concrete steps last week because he "acts like a fag" (even though Max is pretty sure he isn't).  
Finally, he says, "I'm not coming out in high school Jans. I'm not suicidal. And I'm pretty sure your parents would like, disown you."  
Which, yeah. Aaron’s parents are pretty relaxed, but he’s not sure they love Aaron quite the way Max’s own parents love him. His mom and dad can be judgemental - especially his mom - but they’ve put up with a lot of shit from him and Blair and Bo over the years, and Max is pretty sure they think he hung the moon. He knows how loved he is. If he murdered the president they’d be shocked and dismayed, but they’d probably hear him out.  
But Aaron’s parents - Aaron’s the fourth kid but the only boy. His parents have expectations. His dad is a city councilman and they’re all about the patriarchy. Iff it came out their precious baby boy, the family name sake, was kissing another boy, they’d lose their figurative shit. Max could say goodbye to his best friend forever, because he’s pretty sure their friendship, nevermind this fledgeling kissy-kiss whatever it is they’ve got going on would not survive that shitstorm.  
“That’s not...what I meant?” Aaron says, and Max realizes he may have been jumping the gun a bit. Ok. That’s ok.  
“Ok,” Max says, scrabbling, there are words, somewhere...goddammit, why does Aaron always want to TALK about things?  
He fumbles out an answer, word vomits about how much he adores Aaron, but about how he’s an irredeemable slut. By the end of it he’s just about lost his cool because why can’t they -  
Why can’t they just love each other privately, and go on with their lives as they were? Please just let this be an added dimension to the “Max loves Janny more than anyone else in the whole world” saga already going on in his life? He doesn’t have to physically love Aaron. His heart and soul are already doing double time on that.  
“Hey, no, Benjy,” Aaron puts his hand over Max, resting nervously on the gearshift, “it’s ok, you’re right. We’ll be fine. Like, the same Janny and Benjy as always only now with like, more tongue. It’ll be totally fine.”  
And Max laughs aloud, because of course Aaron would say something like that, and Aaron smiles at him so brightly he thinks this will be ok. They’ll be fine.  
*  
And they ARE fine. Things are beautiful. They’re idyllic. Making out on the couch in Shay’s garage after Shay, Enrique, and Geo have all passed out, A Tribe Called Quest playing forgotten on Shay’s boombox on the shop bench. Sitting next to each other in the backseat of Geo’s Maxima, pinkies surreptitiously hooked together (it’s what they can do - that no one notices - passing quietly in the hall briefly hooking pinkies - clandestine, a promise, and makes his stomach flutter almost as much as their first kiss if Max is being honest). Stealing a kiss, deep and dirty, in that bathroom by the choir room mostly only Max uses (“I hate this place,” Janny groans, as Max grips a fistful of the waistband of his baggy jeans. “I hate that fucking senior you jerk off on Tuesdays - I - fuck. Oh shit. Please do that again Benjy, please.” Benjy - Max - Max stops jerking off Noel on Tuesdays. He doesn’t get why that one bothers Janny more than Kenny or Katie or Sara freaking Denny, who was his first and who still fucks him on occasion, but apparently Noel bothers Janny so he stops). They’re fine, they’re experiencing fucking high school (and goddammit Max is going to take Janny away from all this as soon as he graduates this fucking purgatory, so far away.)  
The only thing is, Blair is still acting weird, and it’s only gotten worse. She’s twitchy and irritable and never hangs out with her friends anymore.  
She's twitchy and irritable and weird and never hangs out with her friends anymore (good girls, church girls, dressed head to toe in GAP who get up at 5:30 in the fucking morning to have Bible study at Denny's on Wednesdays before school). This is not Blair behavior. This is worse than MAX behavior. Blair is the sweet, polite one who always tries to put a positive spin on things, Max is the smart-mouthed cynic who's only charming when he wants to be, and 13 year old Bo is the suck up and the flirt. This is the order of the Benjamin siblings, this is the way it's always been. Max isn't usually one for preserving the status quo, but this is one thing he doesn't want to see change.  
He accidentally walks in on her in the bathroom one day and she's on her hands and knees retching into the toilet and - oh. Jesus fuck Blair, what a fucking cliche. He shuts the door quietly behind him and goes to wait in her room, very carefully not thinking of Janny. Blair's room makes his left eye twitch. It's not quite as frilly, but it's pink enough he has to grab a volume of Shakespeare from her bookshelf to distract himself. Even then, he reads the same passage from King Lear over and over.  
Blair goes very still when she sees him there, sitting in a lotus position on her bed.  
"Hey, nice of you to stop by," she says neutrually, and he sets the book down on her bed. He's not playing this game.  
"Grab your coat and shoes. We're going for a drive."  
They end up at a local park, which is at the edge of the woods by the river, swollen with winter rain and lapping near the banks. It's mid-December, almost Christmas break, and all the colors are muted shades of gray and blue in the twilight.  
He pulls a pipe and baggie out of his coat pocket and loads the bowl with numb fingers, can almost feel Blair rolling her eyes next to him. She still takes the pipe when offered though, taking a small hit, coughing delicately on the exhale. Max hands her his half empty bottle of Dr Pepper and she takes a sip, makes a face.  
"So, tell me what's going on with you Blair Bear," Max finally breaks the silence. "'Cause you've been fucking weird ever since you dumped Janczewski - he has no idea why, and you're not giving me a fucking thing either."  
Blair is sniffling, and Max is - well, Blair doesn't cry. Max does - he'll admit to it - when he's frustrated or angry - and Bo, even at 13, will tear up at the drop of a hat, but he can't remember seeing Blair cry like, ever, not since they were learnign to ride bikes when they were five and she scraped her knees to the bone. She's a quiet crier, just sniffles and gasps with tears pouring down her face, and it's unsettling, he wants it to stop. He wonders if Aaron really DID do something. The thought makes his heart thud and his stomach clench.  
"Wow," she chokes, "if sainted Maxfield A. Benjamin is deigning to actually have a converation with me I must really be acting crazy."  
"Certifiable," Max says, resting his elbows on his knees, looking over at her through his bangs. She's staring straight ahead at the muddy banks of the Wishkah, wiping at her wet cheeks with her fingertips, smearing mascara everywhere.  
"C'mere." Max wipes the smudges away with the hem of his shirtsleeves, exasperated. "So tell me why."  
"I don't know if Ace told you but...wehadsex," she finishes in a rush.  
"He told me," Max confirms dryly.  
"He TOLD you?!"  
Max stares at Blair blankly for a moment, then just shakes his head. "Yeah. In OUR CAR. I had to shampoo the backseat. Should've made him do it." Which isn't to say Max hasn't had sex in the back seat of their car, with Aaron or otherwise, but that's neither here nor there.  
Blair tries to laugh, but the effort is pathetic. "Anyway, it's just - it was bad."  
"Oooohkay?" Max can't imagine any sex with Aaron being BAD - Aaron's no Cassanova, but he knows what to do with his hands and mouth. A thought occurs. "Did he - he didn't hurt you, did he?" Not compeltely implausable. Aaron is generally gentle, but it WAS his first time, and things can happen out of ignorance.  
"No." Blair sniffs and shakes her head, shudders out a long breath. It was - it was repulsive!"  
"Wait - what?" as in, the fuck? "What was repulsive?"  
"All of it!"  
Max is glad the park is deserted, because she's gotten a little loud, is standing up and pacing, hands gesturing wildly.  
"His - his PENIS!"  
Ok, no. Aaron's dick is lovely, thanks.  
"And it - INSIDE me! I wanted to throw up! I stil get nauseous every time I think about it!"  
"Nauseated," Max corrects absently, still sort of floored. This is - huh.  
"Nauseous isn't WRONG anymore presicely, you grammar Nazi. Language usage evolves, and nauseous is correct nowdays in this context," Blair argues. For a moment, they're thrown out of the matter at hand, at the cusp of an academic bickering war (like they do), and it's sort of comforting, but Max doesn't have time for this shit.  
"Do you...like ANY dicks?" he asks hesitantly.  
"NO! I tried Kevin Hanniford's too!" She's still too loud, but Max doesn't hush her (also, that's interesting wording Blair).  
"So the problem is..."  
"I'm BROKEN!" she sobs, finally returning to the park bench, slumping against him. His fingers inch towards the pack of cigarettes in his coat pocket, but Blair would tell and his mom would kill him.  
So Max tips his head back, and swallows back a sigh, scrubs a hand over his face, reigning in exasperation. "You're not BROKEN. You just - maybe you don't like guys. Or maybe you don't like sex at all."  
"How is that not broken?!" she shrills.  
"Because it's not? I mean, it's just - different." His brain scrambles for a way to explain himself. "I'M different. Like -" Max hesitates, but finally says in the interest of his sister's mental health, "I like dicks." He shrugs.  
Blair stiffens and turns to look at him, eyes wide in the yellow streetlight illuminating the park. "You're GAY?! But - what about all the girls?"  
"It's called bisexual. It means you like both."  
"I - ok, but so what though? You still like girls. You don't HAVE to - to do anything with guys."  
"I still do though." Max shrugs. "Why would I not?"  
Her mouth works a moment, then she stutters, "Because it's WRONG?"  
"How is it worng? It's just sex, it's not hurting anyone."  
"In the Bible! Leviticus!"  
"B.B. - you can't toss Leviticus at me if you eat bacon and sit on the same furniture as everyone else when you're on your period. Find another - preferably new testement - and not Paul because I can FIGHT Paul - verse if you want to keep beating yourself up, but don't throw it at me. I'm an atheist." He runs his hands through his hair, suddenly so, so over it.  
"You are NOT an athe-"  
"Whatever," Max cuts her off. "Blair, listen. The vomiting. It's because you're nauseated thinking about dicks, but you're still thinking about dicks for whatever reason? You're still having your period?"  
"Oh my GOD Max, you can't just SAY -" Blair stops suddenly, her scandalized blush gone in her sudden blanch. "Oh my god," she rasps.  
"Fuck." Max drops his head into his hands, twisting his hair and pulling HARD. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck."  
*  
Max drops Blair off at home, because if she's going to be a homophobic ass hole and a religious bigot she's on her own, and drives to Aaron's. He lives on the hill in a colony of McMansions, and Jeff Buckley is crooning "Hallelujah" mournfully from his speakers as he pulls up. It's only around 7pm, so hopefully Mrs Janczewski won't mind if he drags Aaron out for a couple hours. Aaron pokes his head out his upstairs bedroom window at the sound of the Mazda's engine, holds up a finger, and Max shifts into neutral, leaning back against the headrest, then after a moment ejects Buckley and sticks Blue Oyster Cult's greatest hits in. Aaron might give him shit for it, but Aaron can go fuck himself.  
"Where are we going?" Janny asks as he finally slides into the passenger seat. "Mom says I gotta be back by ten." He hooks his pinkie into Max's and gives it a slight squeeze before rooting in his pockets, pulling out a baggie of bud, his pipe and a lighter. Max shifts into first, pulling out of the driveway. He shrugs. "Frosties and fries? Dude, we gotta talk though."  
Aaron freezes, pipe halfway to his lips, brow furrowed. "About what? It's not - we're ok, right Benjy?"  
"Yeah man, you and me, we're fine it's-" Max resists the urge to shift ito 4th, sticking to the speed limit while Aaron's still got the pipe out. "Maybe hit that a couple times first."


End file.
